Kuro's Adventures with the Task force Remake
by Little Sunflower1
Summary: This is the 4 time I started over I hope to keep this story up and running for awhile I apologize for my slow updates hope you like this story
1. Authors note 1

**Author's note here sorry I have been inactive Lately ill be re-editing all my chapters sorry for all of the mistakes I will fix them of course also I would like to say that I will be making some adjustments so things will change**

 **Thanks for understanding!**


	2. Lets start at the beginning

It was a fine morning the warm sun was out to greet everyone but let's begin our journey with a woman named Kurobara. Kuro would wake up in the dark always having her curtains closed, her stepmother would always question why she had this weird habit.

Kurobara's eyes open slightly seeing the whole room in pitch darkness only a faint light was seen across her room, the seam of light was coming from a small opening from her curtains Kuro then gets up from her soft comforting bed only to look at her alarm clock,The alarm clock glowed on her soft pale face as she kept looking at it the alarm clock glared at her it was telling Kuro that she was going to be late for work.

Hesitantly Kuro decided to go downstairs only to find the lights on which suggested that both her mother and brother were up, she then opened the wooden door to the living room where she sees her mother and Tsuki chatting away the morning kurobara sighed at this and walked in as she did this Tsuki grins and says " **Hello sister glad your up I thought you were dead seeing as you are 10 minutes late to work better get ready or Mr Yagami will get upset and your normally not late usually your up at 6 Am and its 8:30 right now."**

Kuro sighed and looked at Tsuki only to give him a look of annoyance, she then replies in a soft yet menacing tone" **I didn't realise that you were a stalker Tsuki its fucking creepy so I hope that your not doing that to your girlfriend not that you have one at the moment as you can't even get a girl to like you"** Tsuki glares at her words, however, this didn't affect Kuro at all, in fact, she teases Tsuki so much that shes use is used to Tuski giving her Stares of 'doom'.

However, her mother was not pleased with it she disliked her being 'mean' as she would call it " **Kurobara Akamia please stop being mean to your brother how many times have I told you"** Kuro rolled her eyes as she often did, of course, Kuro will always have the last word as she hated the thought of someone one uping her so to speak so as her duty she decided to respond " **Yeah Yeah I know by the way you told me 400 times now and anyways he's my brother I am allowed to tease him note I said tease Mother its a way to show affection I am not being mean "**

Ariel sighed at her child's behaviour yes she was a very strict person as she was brought up in a very traditional family that's why she hated the use of bad language and she certainly doesn't want her child to use that type of language in this household, Tsuki then decided to stick his middle finger at her only when their mother wasn't looking of course as he was too scared to get yelled at and Their mother was scary when angered.

That's when Kuro heard her Phone go off with a beeping noise which suggested someone texted her, Kuro grabbed her phone that had a panda Keychain on it as she did this Tsuki started to smirk as he messed her hair,Kuro yet again sighed at her brothers behaviour and ignored it as she read her text and it was From one of her close friends Matsuda Touta.

The Text said " Hey Kuro are you not coming in today I'm worried about you, you are 16 minutes late currently are you okay?-Matsuda

Kuro chuckled and smiled softly at Matsuda's concern about her she then sent him a text saying " **16 Minutes!?** holy shit I'm going to get a massive lecture later ill be there soon, please tell Chief Yagami that ill be approximately their in 15 to 20 minutes thanks, Matsuda! Ps sorry for making you worry" Kuro then ran to where her bag was and grabbed it quickly before she could get out of the door Tsuki said something.

" **I hope Mr Yagami makes your ears bleed"** in which Kuro replied in a very vulgar way swearing in Chinese she said " **thank you-you fuck now as you can see I need to go to fucking work and do** **something meaningful unlike you"** Kuro then stuck her tongue out and ran out of the door.

+Timeskip+

Once Kuro got to the police station she Opened the door and saw Matsuda at his small desk, Kuro then walked closer to him only for Matsuda standing up with his arms out ready to give Kuro a big hug, his face was glowing like a sun it was almost that bright ,His lips stretched to a grin that made her smile softly as she smiled at him he hugged her,well more like jumping on her That's when Kuro started to laugh at Matsuda.

Matsuda then loudly claimed "Kurobara! I missed you so much I was thinking that I won't get my dose of special K" his loud voice echoed throughout the room she sighed softly at his loud voice and rolled her eyes at her nickname that Matsuda made she gave him a smile and says " **god how can you be so loud in the morning"** it was more to her self, however, Matsuda looked at her in confusion.

Kuro then softly responds to Matsuda "Hey their nice to see you hoped you had good morning Matsuda anyways how are things going lately? anything new I should know about?"Matsuda shrugged off the first thing that Kuro said he was kind of use to kurobara's strange habits so instead of asking what she said he just responded to her question"well my morning was lonely without you my special K" he pouts at this and then continues to say "there wasn't much in term of activity there were some petty crimes that happened but that's been taken care of"

Kuro then sighed in disappointment not that she didn't like catching small-time criminals she wanted to do bigger things like solving a murder or even working with L, She admired L so much he was her inspiration and you could say that he's her mentor in a strange way not that she would admit that you could even say that she had a thing for L but Kuro obviously shook her head at that as that would absurd.

Matsuda Smiles at her and proceeded to ask something that Kuro didn't want to be asked "So why were you late? you never late except when you go to college of course" Kuro then groaned at this question she really didn't want to say but theirs no running away from it **"I slept in"** in which Matsuda stood there with his eyebrows raised "Ughhhh I slept in alright I didn't sleep very well last night and my alarm clock didn't wake me up"

Matsuda sniggered at Kuro's defeated expression which was rare for her as she was clever to avoid confrontation in some way she could be called a coward but she not at all that, Kurobara stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner and headed to the darkest pits of hell Yagami's office... Kuro sighed loudly, dreading whats about to come and she really wasn't looking forward to it so she took a deep breath readying herself for a big lecture and having her ear come off her head and knocked his office door softly.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes Kuro waited in anticipation that's when she heard Yagami say " State your name and Purpose" Kuro who had cold feet responded clearly "Its Sergent Akamia Sir I came here to talk to you" it went quite yet again only for it to be cut short by Yagami's voice " you can enter" she then went inside his office seeing Yagami sitting at his big desk she also noticed that he wasn't pleased by what his face was telling her.

Kurobara stood straight up and decided to take the scolding as she waited for his response but all he did was a big sigh and then looked straight into her eyes and said " Akamia why were you late? I was very worried about you"Kuro bit her lip at this it was to be expected she was nervous and she knew how Yagami can be he can be very strict and she knew that first hand as she was his personal apprentice.

Kurobara took a breath and answered his question " Sir, I'm very sorry for making you worry, the reason why I was late was solely because I had a bad night of sleep and I basically slept in" Yagami then sighed at Kuros response he knew full well Kuro was an exceptional individual she was intelligent and very observant perfect for this type of work that is why he chose her to be his apprentice in a way he considered himself to be her father figure so of course like a parent he would scold her

"Kuro I will let you off, seeing as you are never late but please don't make this a habit I do not need an apprentice who sleeps in all the time I chose you because of your exceptional skill"Kuro nodded at this and became disappointed in herself she quickly covered her disappointment by replying "Yes sir I am really sorry for being late it won't happen again" after she said this she bowed her head respectfully this caused Yagami to chuckle "you are dismissed Kuro you may return to work"

+Timeskip+

When Kuro got home she was extremely tired so she decided it was best to try to sleep hopefully those nightmares won't spring on her again she headed straight to her bedroom where she got ready to go to bed she made sure that her Alarm clock was on and then simply drifted to sleep.

 **Chinese**

 **Hello everyone I finally made a worthy chapter I hope you like it I've been drafting it and making it better I fixed some mistakes I deleted the chapters due to me rewriting them and making changes but here is the new improved chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and waiting patiently**


End file.
